A Cry for Help
by Royal Lioness
Summary: Updated Edited Version


**RL Note-I wasn't happy with this so here's the updated version**

My Characters (NO you can NOT use my Characters)

Talia

Leo

Saiya

Laduma

Duchess

Zara

Marie

Azela

While flying towards Priderock Zazu saw a white lioness not sure if she was still alive Zazu gently touched her leg she moaned causing Zazu to immediately fly to Priderock to alert the King of this situation

Zazu: Sire

Mufasa: What is it Zazu?

Zazu: I saw a white lioness but she was unconscious I think she may be hurt

Mufasa: Take me to where you saw her

Zazu: Of course sire

Mufasa stood over the lioness and began carrying her PrideRock

Simba: Wow dad you found an lioness

Nala: A white lioness and she's so pretty

Mufasa laid the lioness gently down on the cave floor and Sarabi walked over to him

Sarabi: Mufasa where do you think she came from?

Mufasa: I don't know probably from some distance land I wonder how long she's been out there

Sarabi: That is also a mystery she looks so young

Mufasa: I know well we will get answers when she awakes

She took in the sight of the it was massive the biggest cave she ever seen or been in compared to the cave she grew up in this one was double its size. She jumped when she heard a mighty yawn.

Nala: Hi I'm Nala and this is Simba

Duchess: Hello I'm Duchess

Mufasa: Hello I'm Mufasa and this my wife Sarabi

Duchess: It is very nice to meet you all Sarafina Do you know where I can get some water?

Sarafina: Of course at the water hole I'll take you to it

Nala: You're really pretty Duchess

Duchess: Thank you so are you

Nala looked at the lioness with awe to Nala she was the most beautiful lioness ever

Simba: So do you like it here Duchess?

Nala: Simba she just woke up why would you ask her that?

Duchess: Well from what I've seen the cave is really nice and warm

Simba: Its not all that great

Nala: Simba's only saying that because he was grounded and had to stay inside for a whole week

Zazu: Hello madam I'm Zazu I'm the King's advisor

Duchess: Hello Zazu I'm Duchess

Simba: Zazu was the one who found you that's what my dad told me

Duchess: Is that true Zazu?

Zazu nodded his head very proudly and smiled

Duchess: Thank you Zazu you saved my life

Zazu: Your very welcome madam not to be a bother but the king and queen would like a word with you

Simba: She's not in trouble with mom and dad is she Zazu

Zazu: Of course not young master

Simba: Ok then bye Duchess

Duchess: Bye you two

Sarabi: Duchess where are you from?

Duchess: It's kind of a long story

Mufasa: Well do you mind telling us if that's okay

Duchess: Oh okay I didn't come from a big pride it was just me my mom, dad and a couple of lionesses I was the only cub in the pride my life changed in an instant

Sarabi: What Happened?

Duchess: Rouges they invaded our territory and killed my parents I escaped with my mother's best friend and she basically raised me

 **(Flashback)**

My father fought against four rogues he tried his hardest to fight them all off but they were too strong for him even though my mother and the other lionesses helped. They fought off the lionesses and my mother and that's when I saw my father's body laying on the ground I knew that he was dead. Mother saw one of the rouges run towards me and she knew if he got to me he will kill me and before I knew it I was in my mother's mouth and she was running away from our home the rouge instantly caught my mother I saw a white rouge on my mother's back and she was trying her hardest to get him off. I screamed at him to let her go but he wouldn't and with that he snapped my mother's neck and her body fell to the ground I knew my mother was dead I began to scream and cry. I ran to her body and curled up against her and I begged her to come back to me I then saw a shadow over me and I looked up and that's when I saw the rouge staring down at me I got scared so I quickly put my head under my mother's chin and hoped he would go away but he didn't so I looked back up and tried to run but he instantly grabbed me I was on my back staring at him.

Laduma: What's your name rat?

Duchess: My name is Duchess and I'm not a rat

Duchess: What's your name?

Laduma: My name is none of business Duchess

I saw the rouge turn his back on me and saw this as my chance to run and I did I ran as fast as I could back to where the lionesses were I made it unharmed but didn't notice that the rogue was right behind me, I ran to a lioness with a light yellow coat and light blue eyes named Saiya I ran right into her arms and cried

Saiya: Oh Duchess it's going to be alright I promise I won't let them hurt you

I knew Saiya was telling truth after all she was really was close with my mother she was like a second mother to me I remember my mother like this morning her beautiful white coat her sapphire blue eyes I then saw that same shadow that surrounded me when I was with my mother and knew it was the white rogue I buried my head in Saiya's chest and wished he just go away

Saiya: Go away

Laduma: Make me

I looked over the big male he was bigger than my father he had a white coat and mane with ice blue eyes that pierced my spine when I looked into them. I gasped when I realized he was staring at me and quickly buried my head in Saiya's chest. I then heard a sound that relieved me him leaving us alone I then began to fall asleep the sun was finally setting after everything that happened to us that happened to me when I awoke we were in a new place a safer place atleast I hoped

Duchess grew into a excellent hunter thanks to Saiya who patiently trained her she heard a dark chuckle that made her sick to the pit of her stomach she quickly turned and saw a very familar face the same rogue that destroyed her home and family almost 2 years ago she gave him an evil glare and he just looked backed with that same look from when she was a cub

Laduma: I guess patience is a virtue

Duchess: What do you want?

Laduma: I'm here to claim my prize

Duchess: You have no prize here now leave

Laduma: Oh you don't remember do you?

Duchess: Remember what? What are you talking about?

Laduma: Well let me help jog your memory I told you that I will make you bare me cub's when your older do you remember now?

Duchess gasped and began to slowly back away from him

Duchess: I thought I was a rat

Laduma: Who now has grown into a beautiful structure for baring cubs

Duchess: NEVER

Laduma: OOh Who's going to stop me? You

While Laduma began to laugh Duchess took her chance and ran with Laduma hot on her heels he chuckled while his eyes stayed locked on her. Duchess saw a cave in the distance and ran for it she was breathing heavily from running so far once she made it in the cave she realized she was trapped and the only way out was being blocked by her captor, Duchess cowered into the corner with fear in her eyes

Duchess: I don't even know your name

Laduma: My name is Laduma and this is my territory I don't know how you found it but I'm glad you did

While Laduma headed towards her kill Duchess looked over her shoulder at him and bolted away when she looked back she saw Laduma running full speed at her, not watching where she was going Duchess tripped over a tree branch before she could get up Laduma was dragging her back to the cave, the cave was filled with roars of pleasure and cries of pain Laduma felt he was very close to his climax he kept his pace fast and powerful, as he let loose a guttural roar that vibrated the cave floor, Duchess cried herself to sleep morning felt like it came in an instant the sun shined in the cave brightly waking Duchess with tired eyes and a sore aching body Duchess tried to stand but found it impossible from the pain she saw blood and shot an evil glare to Laduma who licked his lips seductively and chuckled

Duchess was in the cave alone when Laduma returned with two lionesses following him with a cub in each of their mouths. One lioness had an orange coat with emerald green eyes the cub in her mouth had the exact coat color but with light green eyes the other lioness had an honey colored coat with amber eyes the cub in her mouth had a milk chocolate coat with amber eyes.

Saru: Hello Duchess I'm Saru and this Amber

Duchess: Hello

Saru: So do you have any cubs?

Laduma: She will very soon

Amber: Oh

Duchess: Where are you two from?

Saru: Amber and I are from the same pride

Duchess: Really what's your leader's name?

Saru: His name was Leo he and his mate were killed

Amber and Saru left the cave to go after Duchess but not before Saru gave Laduma the most disgusted look ever

Amber: Duchess what's wrong

Duchess: The pride that you came from was my father's

Amber: We all thought you and Saiya were dead

Duchess: Saiya is dead

Amber: What are you doing here with Laduma?

Duchess: He kidnapped me that's why I'm here

Saru noticed Laduma was still in the cave and was glad he was because she was ready to chew him out over his treatment of Duchess

Duchess sighed with relief that her cubs would be here any day Duchess gave birth to six cubs Laduma had a huge grin on his face making Saru give him an angry glare he shot one back to her causing her to leave the cave he quickly followed after her

Laduma: What's your problem Saru?

Saru: Like you don't already know

Laduma just shrugged his shoulders

Saru: You killed her mother you forced her to stay here but to make things even worse you got her pregnant

Laduma: What happened did and there is nothing you or anyone else can do about it or change it so get over it and yes I am happy I have Duchess and my cubs just like I said I would

Saru: You bastard all you care about is yourself you don't even love Duchess or those cubs

Laduma: For your information SARU I do care about MY FAMILY

The next morning Duchess awoke feeling a little better she nudged her cubs but they didn't move she did it again and began to scream Saru and Amber ran to the cave and knew right away the cubs were dead after the cubs were buried Duchess swore to herself she would never let Laduma touch her again and she will be free no matter what that night Saru told Duchess that Laduma was dead due to the poisonous fruit juice she poured over the buffalo kill and that she was finally free to leave

 **(Flashback End)**

Duchess awoke with someone falling on top of her she jumped out of her sleep and saw Simba and Nala playing around her

Duchess: Good morning little ones

Simba/Nala: Good Morning Duchess

Duchess watched as the two cubs messed with the King while he was asleep Duchess knew how males got if they were woken up out of their sleep, so she took them outside to practice hunting techniques

Sarafina: Who taught you how to hunt

Duchess: Actually I'm self taught mostly

Sarafina: Your mom didn't teach you

Duchess: Uh no her and my father were killed when I was a cub, but my mother's friend took me in and basically raised me as her own

Zara: Oh what a sad story please like anyone here is gonna believe that lie

Duchess: I have no reason to lie ESPECIALLY ABOUT LOSING MY PARENTS ZARA

Sarafina: Duchess please calm down, ZARA LEAVE HER ALONE NOW

Zara: Or what

Sarafina: Don't try me you know you can't hold your own against me

Zara: You know what Sarafina fuc-

Sarabi: ZARA THAT'S ENOUGH!

Mufasa found Zara far from Pride Rock

Mufasa: Zara Why are you being so rude to Duchess?

Zara: She doesn't belong here that's why

Mufasa: Well she is here whether you like it or not and she is staying

Zara: Whatever

 **2 Days Later**

After Sarabi's burial Simba stayed in the cave too saddened by the lost of his beloved Mother Nala tried talking but he was just too downtrodden to even play with her

 **3 Months later**

Duchess laid exhausted but happy after giving birth to twin cubs a white cub she named Marie and a gold cub she named Azela

 **3 Days later**

It was a big day the cubs would be presented to the kingdom today, after the presentation was over Duchess put the cubs to sleep she was really overjoyed she couldn't believe how her life have changed in an instant from that one terrible day, she now had a pride a loving son and husband and a kingdom all ready to defend her with their lives if they needed she wouldn't change this for anything in the world this was her home and new life and she loved every bit of it

 **Hoped you enjoyed this edited version :)**

 **-RL**


End file.
